


I Need To Tell You I'm Ready

by periwinklepromise



Series: Femslash February 2020 [4]
Category: She's the Man (2006)
Genre: F/F, Feelings Realization, Femslash, Femslash February 2020, Flirting, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Olivia tries to make Viola jealous...And it works
Relationships: Viola Hastings/Olivia Lennox
Series: Femslash February 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619608
Comments: 13
Kudos: 167





	I Need To Tell You I'm Ready

“Plus, he is _hot_!” Olivia smiles dreamily and fans herself.

Viola glares. “He's not a piece of _meat_ , Olivia.” Jealousy burns through Viola. This can't be happening, Olivia cannot take Duke from her now, she needs to throw her off course, get her someone else to like. Before she thinks it through, she's telling Olivia, “You know, now that I think about it, I am not so sure you and Duke make so much sense.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I think you need someone … more sensitive. And …” she racks her brain and comes up with nothing. “Smaller?” she tries.

Olivia seems to be considering it. She turns to face Viola, leans in closer, and blinks a whole bunch. Viola tries not to stare at her eyes perfectly framed by eyeliner, lashes out to a mile with the help of mascara. “You think so?”

She clears her throat. Then again, deeper, because she's supposed to be pretending to be Sebastian. “Yeah. You need uh, someone who will listen to you, and uh, care about you.” _Oh, crud, what else?_ “And uh, write you love songs?”

“About how I should wake up for someone waiting for me?” Olivia beams. “I'll think about it.” She flounces away, her long legs glistening, her hips swaying, her blonde ponytail bouncing back and forth. Goodness _gracious_ , that girl is good looking. Then she looks back and catches Viola looking, so she has to startle and turn and look pointedly in another direction.

Then she glances back at Olivia, and sees her giggling, all pink-cheeked and pretty. So that was not as smooth as she could have been.

She starts walking away from the track, shaking her head, before a thought stops her short. She just … she just flirted with Olivia. And then checked her out when she walked away. And Olivia … Olivia flirted back. And quoted Sebastian's song at her.

This is a bad idea. _This is a bad idea, Vi, you should absolutely not do this, you need to stay an impartial third party observer with absolutely … no personal interest …_

“Olivia! Olivia, wait up!”


End file.
